That's So Hannah Montana with a Chance
by cmp123
Summary: When Raven gets a chance to visit the set of her her favorite show, So Random, she jumps at the opprotunity. The situation only gets better when she hears Hannah Montana will be performing on the show that week. First Fan Fic ever! SUMMARY TERRIBLE!
1. Raven with a Chance

**That's So Hannah with a Chance**

"RAVEN, RAVEN, RAVEN!" Cory screamed from the kitchen of The White House. Raven barely looked up from the magazine article she was reading on the couch in the living room.

"What Cory? I'm trying to read this article about 'So Random'" Raven said as Cory ran and jumped onto the couch landing hard just next to her. He put his face inches away from hers as he vigorously waved a piece of paper just to the side.

"Guess what this letter says Raven!" Cory screamed.

"I don't know, is it a letter asking you to renew your 'National Society of Annoying Brothers' membership?" Raven question.

"No, remember when I got to be on 'Better Days'? Well they sent me this letter asking if I would be a part of their series finale taping in two weeks!" Cory answered as if he hadn't heard Raven's remark at all. He then brought the letter to his face and read it over again. Suddenly the beaming smile on his face faded. "Oh no, it says I need to be chaperoned by someone over 21 and dad will be away with the president the week of the taping." Cory whined. Then as quickly as it went away his smile appeared back on his face as he stared Raven down. "Raven, you're over 21, you can take me!"

"Oh Cory, I'd love to but you and I both know that I'm not allowed back in that studio, you know, after my rendition of 'Bingo' ended on a sour note" Raven answered sadly. Cory looked at her funnily then said "No, Raven, you aren't allowed in that studio because you chased down someone you thought looked a lot like Denzel Washington."

"Hey, Hey, I said sorry to that woman ok, it's not my fault she was tall dark and had short hair!" Raven answered quickly.

"Well, you don't have to go into the studio, you can just go shopping or something" Cory tried.

"Ugh, I don't know Cory, I'm really busy with school and all." Raven sighed.

"Just think about it Raven." Cory said as he exited the room.

When Cory left, Raven went back to reading the article in Tween Weekly on her favorite show So Random. She had always liked the show but as soon as they got that new girl, Sonny, on there it was ten times funnier. The article was about Sonny and how she was adjusting to life on set and in Hollywood. As Raven read one of the last lines in the article her eyes widened.

"_In her spare time while not filming, Sonny likes to visit her friend Ally Parker, who's show Better Days films in the studio just next to So Random's. Sonny says she will miss Ally's presence after her show finishes filming its sixth and final season later this month."_

Before Cory had even reached the table in the kitchen he heard Raven scream, then it faded, then it got louder as Raven entered the kitchen with two pink poke-a-dotted rolling suitcases with a huge smile spread across her face.  
"I'm ready to go Cory!"


	2. Check Out Raven!

Ch. 2!

"Oh, that was one of the longest flights of my life!" Raven exclaimed as she barged through the door of their complimentary suite at the Hollywood Tipton. The suite closely resembled the one she had once stayed in at the Boston Tipton. There was a small kitchen and living room, with a couch that pulled out into a sofa where Cory would be sleeping. There were two doors on the farthest wall from the entrance, one lead to a bathroom and the other lead to a bedroom with one single bed. The room smelled strongly of cleaning supply but Raven and Cory were too exhausted to care. The both plopped down on the couch sighing heavily.

"Cory," Raven inquired weakly, "What time do you have to be at the studio?"

"Three" Cory replied sleepily as he laid his head on the back of the sofa and softly closed his eyes.

"Cory," Raven asked again, "What time is it now?"

Cory lazily lifted his arm to his face and calmly replied

"Two fifty five" as he yawned. He laid his head back down once more, then suddenly jumped to his feet as the words he had just spoken finally sunk in.

"Oh my gosh Raven, GET UP!" Cory screamed.

Raven jutted awake from the sleep she had set into not one second after she asked Cory what time it was.

"Five more minutes mom." She confusingly pleaded.

"Raven we have to go!" Cory screamed as he was halfway out the door.

"I'M COMING!" Raven screamed back as she rose from the couch. She quickly grabbed her purse and coat and followed Cory out the door.

Raven had been so dazed and confused from the flight that when she and Cory arrived at the studio she absent mindedly followed Cory through the wide double doors, completely forgetting about her active banishment. Not two seconds after she had entered was she carried out, legs flailing, by two buff security guards.

"Put me down!" Raven demanded. The guards happily obliged and let her from their grip simultaneously. Raven landed with a thud on the ground but quickly popped back up.

"Gently…" Raven added while fixing her appearance from the damage of her short fall.

Raven decided that the current state she was in was not cutting it and she needed a little pick me up. She figured there must have been some kind of coffee around the lot and she started off in search for any sign of the caffeinated beverage.

….

After about ten minutes of wandering and searching, Raven found herself in some kind of grocery store.

"Dang," Raven chuckled to herself "I must be really jacked up! I swear two seconds ago I was still on the lot!" Raven decided to shrug it off and searched the isles for coffee. The store seemed very small and one wall didn't even have anything on it. There were about four isles and finally in the last one Raven found a container of instant coffee.

"Sweet." Raven exclaimed as she checked out the package, just some hot water and she'd be good to go.

As Raven proceed to the checkout she was shocked to realize there was only ONE checkout station. And to make matters worse, there were TWO girls standing at the ONE checkout. As Raven got closer to the girls they seemed to look very familiar but Raven couldn't place her finger on where she knew them from. They were both dressed in khaki skirts with red and white Hawaiin shirts with matching visors. The one was tall and blonde and the other was shorter and had dark brown hair. They were both sporting ponytails that bobbed from them chomping their gum so hard. Raven put her coffee on the counter and started searching for some money in her purse when the blonde spoke.

"Uh check out this coffee!" She said picking up the container.

"The coffee?" the brunette chimed in "check out her hair!"

"Check out her eyes, when was the last time she slept?" The blonde added

"Um excuse me" Raven said annoyed "Could you please just 'check out my coffee'?"

"Ew, check out the attitude!" The brunette scoffed.

"The attitude, check out that breath! The toothpaste is in isle one." The blonde responded pointing to one of the isles.

"That's it," Raven said, that had been the last straw.

"Check out my foot, up your…" Raven screamed as she lurched toward the blonde.

The blonde gave out a squeal as Raven heard someone yell, "CUT!"

Raven looked around to see a short balding man come from the fourth wall of the store.

"Who is this girl?" The man asked

"WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW? SECURITY!" The blonde screamed. Suddenly two similar buff guards swooped Raven up again.

"Wait, hold on" the brunette said. "I'm sure this girl meant no harm." She added calmly.

"Meant no harm?" The blonde inquired "She nearly attacked me!"

"Look, I'm really sorry!" Raven pleaded "It's been a long day, my flight here was extremely long and I didn't even get any downtime in the hotel before I had to rush my little brother over here. Then I just wanted something to wake me up and when I walked into your store I.." Raven was then interrupted by the man.

"Sweetie, I think you're a little confused, this isn't a store, it's a set."

"Well, why ya'll ain't say that before!" Raven said.

"Well we thought you were an extra, we were just rehearsing our Check It Out Girls sketch." The brunette exclaimed.

"Check It Out Girls?" Raven pondered. Suddenly it all clicked "OHMIGOD! YOU'RE SONNY MONROE!" Raven stated. She tried to move forward but the guards who were still holding her pulled her back.

"Yes, I am." Sonny said beaming. Raven then turned to the blonde.

"AND YOU'RE TAWNI HART!" She stated again

"And you're, CRAZY!" Tawni hissed as she spun around and stormed off.

"Aw, don't mind her." Sonny said "She's like that with people she doesn't really know," Sonny explained "And, people she does know." Sonny added after a little bit of thought.

Raven gave an understanding shrug to Sonny's comment before turning to the man standing there.

"AND YOU'RE.." she began before she realized she had no clue who he was. "sorry, I don't know who you are." Raven said bashfully.

"That's ok" the man said "I get that a lot"

"Oh this is Marshall. He's our producer" Sonny announced.

"Oh it's very nice to meet you Marshall" Raven said extending her hand. It didn't reach Marshall though before it was restrained by one of the guards.

"It's nice to meet you too, uh.." Marshall then realized he also didn't know the girls name.

"Oh, I'm Raven, Raven Baxter" Raven exclaimed

"Well Raven" Sonny started "It's nice to meet you. You know, I have a coffee pot in my dressing room if you'd like me to make you some." She asked.

"Oh, I would LOVE that!" Raven said. She was so excited, she was going to have coffee with one of her favorite celebrities!

There was then an awkward paused as the attention focused on the two (almost literal) elephants in the room, the guards who were still holding Raven.

"Uh guys," Sonny said "Let her down."

"GENTLY!" Raven quickly added.

The men gently put her on the ground then hurried away.

Raven then turned to Sonny as they started toward the dressing room and said

"Wow, I've been in Hollywood less than an hour and that's the second time I've been picked up two large men… I think I could get used to it here!"


	3. Hannah with a Chance

After Raven and Sonny finished their coffee in Sonny's dressing room, Sonny decided to give Raven a tour of the studio. She brought her to Nico and Grady's dressing room and then to Marshalls office and then finally the main So Random stage. Raven couldn't believe that she was on the set of her favorite show in the entire world.

"Sonny, thank you so much! You've made this the second best and most memorable day of my life!" Sonny smiled at the compliment and though Sonny wasn't the vein or jealous type she cringed a little when she heard Raven say 'second'. Sonny thought she had done a great job making a fan happy but this made her believe she could have done better.

"Oh, Raven, you're too kind, but if you don't mind me asking what was the first best day you ever had?" Sonny inquired.

"Well back when I was just an intern for Donna Cabonna I had to go to Boston for a photo shoot and while I was there I met Hannah Montana! She even wanted me to design a dress for her, which caused London Tipton to get extremely jealous and want one too!" Raven explained happily.

Sonny suddenly felt a twinge of excitement run through her. She now knew how to give Raven a day so memorable that her day at The Tipton would sound like a fieldtrip to the dump, because Sonny knew something Raven didn't. As Sonny stood there thinking she unknowingly had one of the biggest, and to Raven creepiest, grins on her face.

"Uh, Sonny… You ok?" Raven said waving her hand in her new friend's face.

"OH!" Sonny said as she snapped back into reality "Yeah, I'm much more than ok, and in a second you're gonna be too!" She said giddily. Then a look of concern swept over her.

"Wait, What time is it?" She frantically inquired. Raven quickly pulled out her phone to check.

"Uh, one minute to five" Raven barely got out as Sonny grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down the hall at break-neck speed.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked

"You'll see!" Sonny said quickly as if her talking would slow them down.

As they rounded the corner to the main stage doors Raven glanced up at a clock on the wall. Right as the clock hit five the stage doors burst open and Raven couldn't believe her eyes. Standing there with her long blonde hair blowing as the wind from the opening doors hit her was none other than Hannah Montana.

Raven stood there gaping at the pop star, then finally turned to look at Sonny. Without even having to ask anything, Raven's questions were answered by Sonny.

"She's our musical guest for this week's episode, which is taping tonight." Sonny said happily.

"Shut up!" Raven yelled in disbelief, she was overwhelmed, her favorite actress and her favorite singer in one building!

"Yup, hey, how would you like to stay and watch the show, better yet, why don't you be in the show? I'm sure we can fit you into one of the sketches… Maybe just one without Tawni in it." Said Sonny.

"SHUT UP!" Raven yelled again. This time her scream caught Hannah's attention. At first she looked at Raven like she was crazy, then she realized she knew her from somewhere and suddenly it clicked. Raven thought she was going to stop breathing as she notice Hannah was striding toward her.

"Raven?" Hannah asked. Raven felt her legs give out and she fell towards Sonny who caught her. Raven stumble back to a standing position, though she was shaking quite a bit.

"You remember me!" Raven squeaked

"Of course I remember you, you designed one of my favorite dresses for me!" Hannah exclaimed

Raven stared at her in awe, for the first time in her life, she was speechless"

"Look I know this is short notice, but do you have anything new with you that I could wear on the show tonight?" Hannah inquired

"Of course!" Raven said "Do you think I'd come to Hollywood, land of celebs, without bringing any of my designs?"

"Wow, you're very prepared" Hannah laughed.

Raven beamed at the compliment, then her heart sunk as she realized she left all her designs in the hotel room.

"Don't think that just yet" Raven said dismally. "I left them all in my hotel room."

"Oh that's no biggy" Sonny chimed in. "We can just have our 'So Random' car bring you to the hotel, and you'll be back in no time!"

"Oh Raven, this is great!" Hannah said "I was worried I'd have nothing to wear tonight! You're a life saver!" Hannah said as she hugged Raven.

Raven nearly passed out again as Hannah embraced her, but the feeling faded away as Raven started to have a vision.

_**Raven was standing on what seemed to be the side of a stage watching Hannah perform her song on "So Random". As Hannah turned quickly a chunk of blonde hair got caught on her sparkly mic stand. Hannah didn't notice and continued to move, but her hair stayed in place. All of a sudden a stranger with Hannah's face was standing there. Hannah turned on the spot, and her now brown hair swung behind her as she stared at a blonde wig hanging from the microphone stand. The girl standing there who was both Hannah, but someone else at the same time, looked mortified.**_

As Raven slipped back to reality Hannah was pulling away from their hug. Someone called her name, she said goodbye to the two girls and left. Raven stared at her as she walked away. She thought she had had some revealing and crazy visions in the past but this one beat them all by miles. No sooner was Hannah out of sight when Raven started hatching a plan in her head. Raven was no stranger to secrets, her own secret being the reason for finding out Hannah's. No one knowing that Raven was psychic gave Raven a chance to live a normal life and she knew that Hannah's secret must do the same. Raven decided that it she was Hannah's only hope of keeping her secret. But could she save Hannah without revealing hers too?


	4. That's So Miley

Chapter 4: That's So Miley

"Raven, are you ok?" Sonny asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I- I'm fine, it's just the lack of sleep mixed with meeting two of my favorite celebrities has got me a little freaky that's all" Raven lied. The truth was her head was still reeling from that vision she had just seen.

"Oh ok, well the driver is here if you want to go to the hotel now to get your dress for Hannah, and I think you'd better take a quick nap while you're there." Sonny said still concerned for her new friend's health.

As Raven walked out to the car she thought over what Sonny said. She would love to take a nap but she was under a heavy time constraint. She needed to come up with a way to not let Hannah's wig fall off but at the same time not let Hannah know she was psychic. The last time Raven had told a celebrity that, they used her to prepare for a role and lied to her about becoming friends afterword. Raven did not want to go through that again.

When Raven got in the So Random car she started brainstorming ideas. Raven definitely had experience in the plotting and scheming department but this time it was going to take more than a fat suit and a fake moustache.

"Hm…" Raven thought "Maybe I could rush the stage and, uh, and steel the mic and, UGHH" Raven immediately dismissed that idea. She didn't want to be banned from _another _Hollywood studio. Raven tried coming up with more ideas but they all resulted in banishment, or possibly severe injuries. She sighed and finally concluded that the lack of sleep was affecting her scheming abilities and with that she closed her eyes to take a little power nap before she got to the hotel.

"Miss, Miss!" Raven heard through a sleepy haze.

"HUH?" She said jerking upwards "I'm up, I'm up!" She informed the voice, who turned out to be the driver who was concerned that the young lady in his back seat might be dead, after all she hadn't made a peep the whole ride. Raven thanked the driver and assured she'd be right back. She ran into the hotel and shot up to her room in the elevator. Once in her room she ripped open her suitcase and started searching through the 4 or 5 dresses she brought just in case she encountered a situation as she had with Hannah. Raven ultimately selected a dress that looked good on both a blonde and a brunette, just in case she failed at keeping Hannah's secret, she figured just because your life is ruined doesn't mean you shouldn't look good while its happening. After a bit of freshening up Raven collected Hannah's dress and started for the elevator. Once Raven heard the ping from the elevator notifying her that she had reached the lobby she immediately started rushing for the door. However, she hadn't been paying too much attention to where she was going and bumped right into someone who was in the lobby waiting for the elevator.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Raven apologized, looking up at the girl she had bumped into. The girl had long curly brown hair and she looked very, very familiar.

"Oh, it's no problem Ra-" The girl sounded as if she were going to say Raven's name but instead she finished "Ra- Ra- Random girl… that I do not know."

Raven eyed the girl suspiciously thinking "Where do I know her from?"

As they started to part ways the girls eye's fell on the dress that Raven was holding.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. "I LOVE IT! ITS GOING TO LOOK PERFECT ON-" she hesitated again and finished with "whoever you made it for…" She then made a face that Raven recognized as the 'I-wonder-if-she-bought-that" look. And Raven almost had until she realized what the girl had said. "Whoever _you made it _for." How did the girl know Raven made that dress? Suddenly it clicked. How the girl knew she made the dress, why she sounded like she knew her name, and why she looked so familiar. The girl in her vision with the brown hair. IT WAS HANNAH MONTANA! But the _real_ Hannah Montana. Raven suddenly felt woozy but she knew she needed to stay calm so she continued the conversation, needing to know more about this girl.

"Oh thank you, you know I could make you one if you wanted." Raven said happily, trying not to be too obvious.

"Oh, that won't be necessary, I have a feeling I'll be getting one like it very soon" She said glancing sideways when she said the last part.

"Subtle." Raven thought. How in the world had this girl kept this big a secret this long, dropping all sorts of hints like this. Furthering her wonderment, Raven thought of some of her favorite Hannah songs, "Best of Both Worlds", "Other Side of Me", "Just a Girl". WOW! This girl was just ASKING for her secret to be found out. Briefly Raven considered not helping her anymore and possibly letting her vision come true. She quickly dismissed that idea because Raven knew if she really wanted to tell people she would have.

"Alright then" Raven said to her as she snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name" She added.

"Oh! It's Miley, Miley Stewart" Miley said happily.

"Hannah's _real _name, this is just too crazy" Raven thought.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Miley" Raven said as she started to walk away.

"You too Raven" Miley called back. Raven noted that Miley said her name, though she hadn't asked for it. Of course it didn't really matter, Raven had already solved the mystery that was Hannah Montana.

NEXT TIME: THE FINAL CONCLUSION!


End file.
